<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take It All by MagpieMorality</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267098">Take It All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality'>MagpieMorality</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fae Sides Prompts [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fae, Engagement, Fae &amp; Fairies, Flirting, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, King Roman, M/M, Noble Deceit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>From these prompts:</p><p>what about "I'm lookin' for a husband, someone to share my crown." with either kingceit or roceit? where the other one has a bit of a reputation for sleeping around? royalty au, maybe some royal fae?</p><p>AND</p><p>May I humbly request some Roceit content to heal my roceit-starved soul?</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fae Sides Prompts [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take It All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From these prompts:</p><p>what about "I'm lookin' for a husband, someone to share my crown." with either kingceit or roceit? where the other one has a bit of a reputation for sleeping around? royalty au, maybe some royal fae?</p><p>AND</p><p>May I humbly request some Roceit content to heal my roceit-starved soul?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You wished to see me, your Grace?" The Fae Doran stepped into the antechamber and bent in a neat bow, the neat braids piled on top of his head barely moving even under the strain of gravity. Roman looked him over appreciatively, nodding slowly.</p><p> </p><p>As Doran straightened up again the King smiled. "I did. Come, have a seat," Roman said, sweeping his arm wide to indicate the love-seat over by the enormous bay window. He took one side, facing out over the shore of the ocean on his doorstep, and after a few moments he heard Doran settle in the other seat, facing back into the room but so very close.</p><p> </p><p>Roman let the quiet stretch on a while, testing his guest's patience, which was admirably long-lasting. Doran barely even shifted in discomfort, instead sitting calmly and quietly on what Roman knew to be a far from comfortable seat. "You must be wondering why I sent for you, Doran," the king said eventually, putting them both out of their misery. Doran hummed inquisitively, neither confirming nor denying, and Roman smiled all the wider. He knew he'd picked well, but the continuing proof was comforting. "You may have heard that I recently celebrated my... well, a significant birthday. As it is, I find myself with more kingdom to run than I know what to do with, and so," he paused. "I'm looking for a husband, someone to share my crown. Someone with the right skills, temperament, and experience to rule at my side."</p><p> </p><p>The carefully crafted shocked noise Doran let out was to be highly commended. As though he hadn't known Roman's mind the moment he'd made it up; this was a Fae well known for dealing in information more so than any other. Word had it he was traditionally less than scrupulous about the methods he employed to get that information.</p><p> </p><p>And Roman's butler had been looking exceptionally smug for the past week.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope you know, Doran," The king murmured, turning and brushing the back of his knuckles over a high cheekbone. "That anything you've heard I have fully intended to reach your ears."</p><p> </p><p>"My King?" Doran asked, eyes wide and innocent.</p><p> </p><p>"Your ears are sharp, your mind is quick and I hear your fingers are as clever as the rest of you. Among other appealing attributes."</p><p> </p><p>Doran turned to look at him, his doe-brown eyes meeting Roman's own deep green. They studied each other for a few long minutes, far longer than should have been comfortable in silence, especially between Fae. But somehow it was easy, and playful, and when Doran's lips twitched Roman's moved to match them.</p><p> </p><p>"You seem to know much, my King," Doran chuckled softly, looking demurely at his lap. It was a pretty act, but it was still just an act. Roman could taste the deception on the air now he knew where to look for it.</p><p> </p><p>With a flurry of fabric, Roman stood, moving around to the other side of the love-seat, holding a hand out to Doran, drawing him up and close when he took it. "I know <em>everything</em>. But I find my ears filled too often with drivel. I could use someone with your talents to filter out the useful from the inane."</p><p> </p><p>"And I suppose my other skills can't hurt?" Doran teased, and this, <em>this</em> felt honest.</p><p> </p><p>Roman laughed, twirling the Fae around and trapping him, arms crossed over his chest, pulling him back so he could nose behind his ear and feel the warmth of his back against his own front. "You are uncommonly beautiful, that certainly doesn't hurt. I think we could make a wonderful match. So will you take it? My name, my House, my crown?"</p><p> </p><p>"Your hand?" Doran whispered, turning over his shoulder to look at Roman again. "You said you know everything, don't you know this?"</p><p> </p><p>The King's eyes glittered. "I do. But I would like to hear it direct from your perfect lips, my dear."</p><p> </p><p>"Then yes, I will take it all."</p><p> </p><p>Roman swept him up off his feet for a fierce first kiss as soon as the words were out, flinging a hand out to lock the door from across the room. He had a husband to appreciate.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>